


Sugar Sweet

by fallingintodivinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sibling Incest, improper use of Halloween supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity
Summary: “What’s all this stuff?” Sam asks warily. He gingerly picks up a bottle of red fluid and squints at it.“Fake blood!” Dean says cheerfully. “It’s cherry-flavored,” he adds helpfully.“Butwhy,” Sam says, bewildered.“Dunno,” Dean says. “It was on sale. Tastes pretty good, actually. Here, lemme show you.”





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to S14E04: _Mint Condition_.

 

“When I said I’d get out of my room more,” Dean says, “this was _not_ what I meant, Sam.” He shifts slightly where he’s sitting on his bed and glares up at Sam accusingly.

“Yeah, Dean, I know.” In the doorway of Dean’s bedroom, Sam shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans, ducking his head sheepishly. “In my defense, it wasn’t _my_ idea.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Thought you’re the one who calls the shots around here, _Chief_.”

Sam scowls at his brother. “Stop calling me that.” He shrugs helplessly. “I mean…I told you, man. Halloween _really_ isn’t my thing, so it’s not like _I_ want a Halloween party in the bunker, either.” He closes the door behind him and crosses the room to sit down on the bed beside his brother. “I don’t even know who came up with the idea, but…by the time we got back after this case, they were all so excited about it that I couldn’t say no, y’know?”

Dean sighs deeply. “You’re such a bleeding heart, dude.”

Sam bites his lip, scrubbing at the back of his neck self-consciously. “Um. Well. I guess we could all do with a bit of relaxation, right?”

Dean huffs in response, rolling his eyes.

Sam glances at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Dean looks exasperated, but his lips are twitching, so…

“So you’ll come?” Sam says hopefully.

“Halloween’s _over!_ ” Dean says.

“They were waiting for us to get back,” Sam tells him. He gives his brother a gentle nudge. “Hey. They’re gonna do a horror movie marathon all night – I’ll have them put all your favorite movies on.”

“Hmph,” says Dean.

“Please?” Sam says, because he’s not above begging if it’ll get Dean to suffer through this with him. “Dean, c’mon, man, I don’t wanna go if you’re not going.”

“Need me to hold your hand through the scary bits, Sammy?” Dean grins, looking immensely cheered at the prospect of an entire night of mocking Sam.

“ _No!_ ” Sam says indignantly, fighting back a blush. “Jerk.”

“Don’t worry, baby brother.” Dean reaches over to pat Sam’s hand mock-solemnly. “I’ve got you.”

Sam snatches his hand away, cheeks burning. “Oh my god, I hate you so much.”

Dean bursts out laughing. “Uh-huh, sure,” he says, getting to his feet and snagging his car keys off the bedside table. “Okay, be back in an hour or so.” He strides over the bedroom door and opens it.

“Where’re you _going?_ ” Sam calls after his brother’s retreating back in confusion.

“ _Costumes,_ Sammy!” comes the cheerful reply as Dean disappears through the open door. “Can’t have a good Halloween party without costumes!”

Sam sighs. He’s regretting this already.

 

***

 

True to his word, Dean’s back at the bunker in slightly under an hour, carrying a large black plastic bag. Sam follows Dean back to his room, mildly alarmed at the expression of unholy glee on his brother’s face.

When he gets to Dean’s room, his brother’s already unloaded half the stuff from the plastic bag he’d been carrying into an untidy heap on the bed. There’s a pile of fuzzy pipe-cleaner spiders sitting on Dean’s pillow, three oversize bags of gummy worms in the middle of the bed next to a couple of bottles of red liquid and, weirdly, a huge bottle of Hershey’s chocolate syrup. Dean’s still rooting around in the plastic bag he’d brought home like an overexcited terrier, finally pulling out two piles of brightly-colored cloth and spreading them out on top of the pile of stuff already on his bed with a flourish.

Sam stares incredulously at the two costumes on the bed. “You can’t be serious,” he says flatly.

“C’mon, Sammy, you know you wanna,” Dean says, grinning. He snags a bag of gummy worms and opens it, popping four into his mouth at one go.

“I really don’t,” says Sam. “Bert and Ernie, _seriously?_ ”

“Yup,” Dean says brightly, muffled around the gummy worms. Sam stares at his brother, who beams innocently at him, then stares at the costumes. The colors are so bright they’re making his head hurt.

“And what’s all this other stuff, anyway?” Sam asks warily. He gingerly picks one of the bottles of red fluid off the bed and squints at it.

“Fake blood!” Dean says cheerfully. “It’s cherry-flavored,” he adds helpfully.

“But _why_ ,” Sam says, bewildered, looking from the Bert and Ernie costumes to the bottle of fake blood.

“Dunno,” Dean says. “It was on sale. Tastes pretty good, actually. Here, lemme show you.” He takes the bottle from Sam.

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam says, watching with amusement as Dean struggles with the cap on the bottle, which seems to have gotten stuck. He’s a little _less_ amused ten seconds later when the cap finally flips open and fake blood sprays _everywhere_.

Sam stares at Dean as his brother stares back at him. Dean’s face and chest are spattered with red streaks, patches of it soaking through his dark green T-shirt and dripping down his cheeks and off the tip of his nose. Sam can feel a slimy glob of the stuff slide down his own cheek. He blinks slowly. The syrup’s gotten on his eyelashes. It’s in his _mouth_.

Dean starts to snicker. “Good thing it’s edible, I guess,” he says, and laughs harder as he sees Sam’s expression, until he’s almost doubled over, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh my _god._ ” Rolling his eyes, Sam steps forward and grabs Dean, trying to scrub his face off on Dean’s T-shirt. Dean’s laughing so hard he can’t even fight back, so Sam manages to wipe off a good amount of the stuff before Dean grabs Sam’s face in both hands and _licks a wet stripe up his cheek_. Sam freezes, mouth falling open.

“Mmm, ‘s like cherry pie,” Dean says cheerfully, smacking his lips.

Sam’s still gaping at his brother. “W–what – Dean – ”

Dean blinks at Sam, then seems to realize what he just did, because the tips of his ears go a little red. “What,” he says defensively.

“I’ll show you _what,_ ” Sam says nonsensically and lunges at Dean, licking syrup off his nose. Dean yelps in surprise and then they’re both grappling, hands and lips everywhere and Sam’s not actually sure what either of them is trying to achieve but then Dean’s licking syrup off Sam’s lips so it only makes sense for him to do it back to Dean, and then somehow Dean’s tongue is in his mouth, and – huh. Dean’s right, this cherry flavor’s really not bad at all, especially not when Sam’s tasting it off his brother’s tongue.

Dean groans into Sam’s mouth and shoves him backward so they both topple onto the bed. Pipe-cleaner spiders skitter all over and bounce onto the floor as Sam lands on his ass on the bed, frantically pulling Dean with him. He shoves another bottle of fake blood out of the way and drags Dean onto his lap, moaning with satisfaction as his big brother leans down to kiss him again, fingers twisting and bunching in Dean’s shirt as he tugs him close.

They both only realize that Dean’s still got the bottle of fake blood clutched in one hand after Dean’s gotten Sam’s shirt off and Sam’s trying to take Dean’s T-shirt off and the shirt gets caught around the bottle, tipping it and spilling even more syrup onto the both of them. Reflexively, they both grab for the bottle, knocking over the open bag of gummy worms, which spill over the both of them, sticking to syrup-covered skin.

Dean pokes at Sam’s fake-blood-and-gummy-worm-covered chest and starts to laugh, bright and delighted, and Sam can’t help but laugh too, his brother’s cheer infectious. He pulls Dean in to kiss him again, heated and deep until they’re both moaning into each other’s mouths again.

“Never knew you felt this way about me, Sammy,” Dean teases when they part, breathless and grinning. “Man, we could’a been doing this for _years_.”

“ _You’re_ the one who suggested we dress up as _Bert and Ernie_ ,” says Sam, and shoves his hips into Dean’s. “They’re practically _married!_ ”

“I didn’t mean it like _that_ , you perv.” Dean gasps and grips Sam’s shoulders. “Oh yeah, babe, fuck, ‘s good.”

“What, this?” says Sam, and rolls his hips up into Dean’s again, slow and deliberate.

“Mm, oh god, _yes._ ” Dean moans blissfully. “Happy Halloween to me.” He reaches between them to undo Sam’s belt. “We’ll get you to love Halloween yet, Sammy.”

“This is – _ah!_ – a good start,” manages Sam, and tugs Dean’s jeans down off his hips.

 

End.

  


End file.
